The Good, The Bad, and The Nerdy
by KaiIrish
Summary: Short stories of Bella and Alice's life before and during my story A Nerd's Crush. BellaxAlice Much nerdy things and strong language so YE BE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just a quick message, these chapters are going to be different things about Alice and Bella but not in a specific order so I'll make sure the month and year of when this happens is posted. Remember that these are just fillers for my first story, A Nerd's Crush which you can find on my profile if you have yet to read it and want to take a look. This is also going to keep you all company while I write the sequel to A Nerd's Crush, which will debut t the end of November. I will be posting a new chapter for this every Saturday!**

Feb. 2013

" If you two would just give them a chance! I know that you would like them. There are just so many different ones that you can't possibly hate them all!" Angela and Ben continued to look at me with their negative Nancy looks before shaking their heads at the same time. They were so 'in love' they even shared the same creepy thoughts and shit like that... weirdos.

" Bella, you can try to push us into liking comics but it's not going to happen." Angela confesses before her boyfriend cuts in.

" Bella why don't you just finds someone else who likes comics?" I give both of them my ' are you fucking kidding me face before rolling my eyes and begin to slowly explain to them the reason why that was never going to happen.

" You really think I'm going to just walk up to some dumbass student in this school and ask them, what? Who do you like better? Batman or Superman? Are either of you thinking at all?" I tap the side of my head as I gave them time to think about their stupidity.

_And they were suppose to be the smartest kids in school... yeah and I'm a fucking unicorn..._

" What about any of the new kids that are suppose to be here today? One could like comics." Ang pipes up with a sparkle in her eyes like she's just figured out the most impossible equation ever. I sigh.

" Because I don't give a shit about the new kids!" I say pushing away my slimy ass cafeteria food that tastes as worse as it looks... and smells, blechhh.

It was lunch time at Forks high school for the Sophmores and freshmen. I should enjoy lunch, I can freely talk to my friends and not get in trouble for it but one thing stopped me from my enjoyment.

The goddamn noise.

Can't a girl have a bit of silence?! Someone is always yelling or talking about shit I don't care about and that is why I love having my Study period so that I can have quite... and read my comic books... in peace.

" The new girl's suppose to be really cute, I've heard." Ben comments as he eats his... ' hamburger' while my other gamer friend nods in agreement earning yet ANOTHER eye roll from me.

" Is that all you guys think I'm interested in? If she's cute?" I ask.

I had come out to Angela and Ben last year, at the same time that I told my father and my older brother Emmett. Thankfully I was accepted easily by my family and friends, Emmett's only comment was that when I'm ready to date 'real girls' that he will take me out to meet some. Dumbass.

" I talked to her in my math class, she seems really sweet. I think you two would get along well. That's all we mean Bells." She says before rolling her eyes at my over dramatics.

Before I can say anything, the cafeteria doors open and the students quiet down slightly at the two new kids that have made their presence known to all of their peers.

They were twins if I remember the rumors neither one was adopted. The boy had crazy ass chopper colored hair and green eyes that were hiding behind a pair of black rimmed eye glasses. He looked like every other guy in this school, a douche. I think his name was Edmund or... something like that. I mean who gives a shit?

When I looked at the girl, a weird feeling flew up into my throat leaving me confused as I continued to look at her as they got to the lunch line.

Her hair was jet black and slightly sticking up around her head, enough not to look ridiculous.. like her brother's did. Her eyes were a bright ocean blue and she was so small, she just shouted... pixie. Her name was Alice, they were the Cullen twins. Son and daughter of big hot shot doctor, Carlisle Cullen and housewife Esme Cullen. The perfect family, how sweet?... barf...

" They look like total tools." I comment before grabbing my food and stuffing it in my face without thinking much about the taste. Hunger does that to you.

The Cullen twins quickly found a seat with my brothers friend, who was slightly my friend, Jasper Hale who had a sister that was head over nine-inch heels for my brother. Rosalie Hale was the same age and grade as my brother so they didn't share lunch with them... not until next year...

_yayyyyy..._

" Gee Bella way to be stereotypical, like everyone else in this school." Angela says before throwing a french fry at me.

I glare at her, " No problem.

**Favorite and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

March 2013

After being in Forks for a month something pretty big has happened, something that I needed to tell my family because if I was going to even continue any further with my thoughts then I need their support for all of it.

" I know you all are wondering why I am conducting this meeting... well everyone aside from Rosalie and Edward who can't keep his mind reading away from anyone.. so.." I look at my brother who is rolling his eyes but smiling at my small form in front of our family and the Hales who are pretty much apart of our family since My parents have known them for.. well... forever!

" I think... I found my soul mate." immediately my mom smiled ear to ear and my brother, Jasper, and Rosalie start hooting and jeering. I laugh with nervous butterflies in my stomach as I wait for my dad's reaction. He was the one that I needed to convince that this was real, that what I was feeling wasn't just feelings brought up from being lonely in a family full of partners who loved each other to the end of the Earth and back.

He leans forward in his seat next to my mom, " Alice, you have to make sure this is real and you aren't just having odd feelings. We just moved here so I think you should explore these feelings before acting upon them otherwise we are all glad that you've found your soul mate. It's someone from school I'm assuming?" He asks before looking over everyone else in the room. I look down at my nails before stuffing my hands in the pockets of my skinny jeans and begin biting my bottom lip.

" Yeah... actually, she's Emmett's sister." I confess for the first time to my family who didn't quite know that I was more attracted to women especially the nerdy one that wears those adorable thick black rimmed glasses and looked so comfortable with her friends. They noticed my concern for what I thought they would think about my preference so my parents quickly spoke up.

" Alice, you know what we already think about you loving the same sex. It's natural baby and just like Edward, we still love you. No matter what." Mom said before adding something she forgot to mention, " Oh and Emmett's sister better not hurt you though because I'm not sure that I'll be very civil if that happens." my mother comments before smirking then standing to hug my body against hers. I look over to my dad who is smiling that genuine smile of his and then to everyone else who looks just as happy to see me finally find the one for me.

Dinner came and went, soon the Hale's were leaving to go to their home and ours was beginning to settle down for the night while my mind kept its pace with thoughts of Bella, wishing that there were more hours in the day so that I could see more of her at school.

She always looked so enthusiastic with her friends but alone from them, she turned into stone, a person without emotions... it wasn't the Bella I wanted to see.

I hear my door creak open before Edward spoke, " May I come in?" With an approving nod, I don't move from my lying position on my bed as I flip through a magazine that I was only using to ruse my family into assuming that I was my normal self, but I wasn't because Bella was consuming everything about me which scared me, I won't lie about it. All of this was just so confusing but it felt good.

The bed dips when Edward sits beside me before taking my position, laying on his stomach to look at the blurred pages.

" '_How to please your man' _Well unless Bella has something that I haven't been told about though that's not my business..." Looking at the page, I had stopped on, my cheeks redden before I quickly flip the next article. Edward chuckles then bumps his shoulder lightly against mine, " I know that right now your mind is a tornado of thoughts, it happens to all of us and there isn't a way to get rid of it, not until you just relax about it. The time will come when you should act and you will know when that time is here."

I sigh before looking over to my brother, " But what if I don't know when it's time?" My brother gives me a loving look before kissing my cheek and standing up to walk towards my door.

" Trust me, you'll know."

**Apologizes for the late chapter! Thanks for reading! Favorite and Review! :)**


	3. Important Notice!

**So you're all probably wondering where the rest of this story is and what not well to make a long story short, right now I am without my computer at the moment which has my documents for this story and my upcoming sequel to A Nerd's Crush. I WILL continue and finish both stories but I have to wait until I get my computer so temporarily, this story and the prequel are on Hiatus! The longest it will be will be mid January but no more than that! I promise you all that. In the mean time if you have yet to read A Nerd's Crush then do so and I apologize for the stop in chapters.**

**I hope all of you have a Happy Holiday and I'll see you all soon! :)**


End file.
